


I'm done being your sugar daddy.

by Team_IronMan_Forever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Team Ironman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Team IronMan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_IronMan_Forever/pseuds/Team_IronMan_Forever
Summary: Tony's done providing the Rogue's with new equipment.Here's how they take the news.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 280





	I'm done being your sugar daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like the story!
> 
> I'm Team Ironman Forever! Go Tony!

SAM

His mechanical wings had been damaged during a mission a week ago and Stark still hadn’t fixed them. It was infuriating, it’s as though he was holding some grudge against all the Rogues. The others had told me to expect him to be petty, but this is just a whole new level.

Sam sighed, “Friday, where is Tony?” 

“Boss is currently on floor 27, getting a cup of coffee.”

Sam nodded, there was no point thanking an AI, they were just computers. At least that’s what Steve told him, and Steve was Captain America.

Getting into the elevator Sam couldn’t help but marvel at Tony’s tech. It was even better than the little he saw in Wakanda.

He might admire Tony’s technology, but he would never admire the creator himself. According to what Natasha and Steve said about him, he a self-obsessed rich-boy who has self-destructive tendencies.

And by what he’s seen, they’re not wrong.

Not as if ‘The Captain America’ could be wrong. Sam had looked up to him since he was a little boy.

The doors opened and Sam stepped out, ready to face the selfish genius.

Turning the corner he stands tall, “Stark, where are my wings?” Tony turns to look at him, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t have them.” 

“What?”

“I don’t have them.”

“What do you mean?”

Tony sighed, raising his hand to make air quotes, “Stark Industries will not be responsible for Avengers gear and/or weapons. Page 36 of the New Accords.”

Sam stood shellshocked, “That’s not fair.”

Tony got up and brushed past him, “Life’s not fair Wilson. Get used to it.”

NATASHA

She had been practicing with Clint in the gym when it happened, one of her widow bites seized up before shocking her with enough strength to have her twitching on the ground.

She had not been able to get some time with Stark to get him to fix them, so she scheduled a meeting through his SI personal assistant. (Under a false name of course.)

Eventually, it was time to get Tony to fix her stuff. She walked in, a friendly smile on her face. A smile that had tricked one too many into giving up their lives.

It was just too easy.

“Tony! How are you doing?” She let some of her honeyed concern lace her words. 

She was the spider.

“Not any of your concern Romanoff.” Natasha’s eyes widen imperceptively, she had always been able to trick Tony. He had too many insecurities. It really was pathetic.

“Oh Tony, whatever happened to Itsy-bitsy or even Natasha?” This time she let some fond exasperation ooze into her voice. Laying her trap.

“Not gonna work on me Romanoff, what ya want?” Tony sighed, still not looking at Natasha.

She was starting to get frustrated now, so she let it show through her mask of caring and affection that had fooled so many.

“Just fix my widow bites.” She snarled, giving up her loving charade. Tony rolled his eyes before stating,” No, SI does not make weapons anymore.” Before standing up and sweeping out of the room. Leaving a baffled Natasha Romanoff Behind.

  
  
  
  


CLINT

Stark kept me away from my wife and kids for two years, then convinced her to file for a divorce and forced us to camp out in Wakanda. He sided with Ross and caused the whole Civil War. So it’s quite obvious that he has to make up for his mistakes.

So when his bow broke during an angry rage over losing the kids custody, Clint would go straight to Tony. He had past mistakes to make up for after all.

“Stark! My bow!” Clint yelled at the ceiling, knowing that Friday would relay the message. 

“Boss is currently in a meeting.” Clint shook his head in disgust, Tony never takes anything seriously, meeting probably meant out drunk with giggling girls dangling off his arms.

Leering, he got back to making his coffee.

Tony came back two hours later, tired but happy with the way his meeting turned out, loosening his tie he was about to sit down and relax when Barton rounded the corner.

He did not want to have to deal with him right now.

“Stark. My. Bow. Needs. Fixing.” Clint said loudly.

“OK, don’t ask me to do it though.” Tony had to elaborate when rage made its home on Clint’s face, “Barton, read the accords I’m not in charge of your equipment anymore.” 

Clint snarled viciously,” It’s the least you can do to make up for your past mistakes Mr. Merchant of Death.” Tony sighed.

“I do not owe anything to you, Mr. Barton, now if you’d excuse me?” He wasn’t able to leave because Barton decided it was his right to take up residence in the doorway.

“Mr. Barton, please move out of the way or I will have to use unnecessary force.” Friday’s voice announced.

Clint sneered but stepped out of the way muttering something about a  _ selfish git _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


WANDA

She was sitting on her bed a little smile gracing her lips. Thinking, sitting and thinking. She was thinking about Stark, how he killed her parents, Pietro.

_ Oh, Pietro. _

Stark deserved every bad thing coming his way. The smile grew.

It was hilarious watching his reaction to her magic, all she had to do was wait till the others weren’t looking and send out a little tendril…He would flinch and let out a little yelp. Making a fool of himself and getting a speech from Steve about how Wanda’s only a kid and that she wasn’t in control of her magic.

Laughable.

She, not in control of her magic? Steve was just so blind. It was pathetic.

Not as pathetic as Stark mind you.

She had also been influencing his dreams, the pleasure in seeing the bruises underneath his eyes. The insomnia she caused, it was barely scratching the surface of what she could do.

Sadly though Stark deserved more pain than what she could inflict without the others catching her. 

Maybe if she got some time alone…. No…...no……

She could not jeopardize what she had, she was a hero. She could not go back to villainous life, though the torturing part was always fun she just didn’t have the resources. Now she had a home with people who like her. Who fall for her doe eyes and would give her whatever she wants….

No, she could not jeopardize that, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make Stark’s life hell. The smile on her face grew till it seemed to make her look psychotic. 

What fun life is!

Anywho, Wanda needed to get her suit back, it had been damaged during a fight with some doom bots.    
  


Stark would fix it, he owed it to her after all he’s done.

Getting up, Wanda made her way to the kitchen.

Tony was sitting there, sipping his cup of coffee, not a care in the world. Well, we couldn’t have that now, could we?

“Stark! Where is my suit!” Wanda demanded.

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. Red pooled at Wanda’s hands, but Stark didn’t even blink. What was going on?

“Wanda, I am not in charge of your suit, go and ask the council to fix it because I’m not going to cater to your every need anymore.” Tony snarked.

Wanda’s ruby magic swirled threateningly. Tony raised an eyebrow. Letting out a scream of frustration Wanda attacked, magic entering Tony’s head.

Stark’s eyes burned scarlet before reverting back to a mahogany brown.

_ How? _

Wanda felt tears pool her eyes, Tony had taken away her control! She wasn’t able to manipulate him anymore! He had taken away her freedom!

By the time she had exited her rage, Tony was gone.

She would have to talk with Steve.

  
  
  
  
  
  


STEVE

Tony had been acting idiotic. That was the only way to put it. Idiotic.

He was acting as if he didn’t care about his team when they were out in the field. Thing is, Steve knows better, Tony was just angry. He would get over it, Siberia wasn’t that big of a deal.

Tony was just being pathetic and petty. Like always.

So, Steve Rogers straightened up and marched purposefully into the living room. 

(He had asked Friday beforehand.)

Tony looked up at him without any feeling and it made Steve’s stomach lurch. Tony was acting as if they were mere acquaintances. Again, Steve knew better.

“Tony, we need to talk,” Steve ordered. Tony never was one for orders.

“That’s what we’re doing right now, is it not? We are conversing.” Tony affirms.

Steve rolled his eyes the child-like genius who had made so many mistakes. He was so damn lucky that his team, his family, was willing to brush them aside and makeup with him.

Tony was so lucky! Why couldn’t he see that?

“Tony! We’re you’re family, you have to keep us safe and fix our equipment.” Steve snapped.

Tony’s eyes squinted in consideration and Steve felt a hopeful flutter in his stomach, “If this were a family, and trust me, Rogers, we’re not, then I would be the dad. Earning the money and fixing problems for everybody else. The thing is though, fathers are supposed to get respect for what they do, I haven’t seen anything of the sort.”

Steve sighed, “Tony it’s not like that.” Tony snorted.

“Get over yourself.” Tony leered. Steve couldn’t help but think that Tony was taking his family for granted, it made his blood boil.

“It’s not like that!” Steve yelled. 

“Then what is it? What is it like?” Tony challenged.

Steve opened his mouth but could not think of anything to say, “It’s not like that.” Steve weakly muttered. 

Tony rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair he pushed past Rogers with a short, final,” Fuck you, Rogers, Fuck you. I’m done being your sugar daddy.”

He left a confused and disappointed Steve Rogers behind, nobody ever did get their equipment fixed and Rogers just couldn’t get over how selfish Tony was being.

He could not believe that Tony could be that cruel, betraying his family like that.

He couldn’t change the past, what happened in Siberia happened and it was obviously so much worse for him and Bucky. 

Tony really didn’t have any grounds to be mad.

But Steve still couldn’t help but feel a tad bit guilty every time he used his shield. 

He supposes that’s what makes him a better man than Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Constructive criticism and positive feedback are appreciated! As well as ideas for more stories! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
